Battle at Frostbite Base
by Riiou
Summary: Lance Commander Ryan's ambush at Frostbite Base. [Finished]
1. Ambush

**Battle at Frostbite Base**

  


Disclaimer: Mechs copyrighted by Microsoft and FASA. 

Author's Note: Black Knight was great. ;] 

* * *

It was a dark and dangerous night on the edge of the forest near Frostbite Base. Lance Commander Ryan was on his own that cold night. He was piloting his custom Madcat MKII Dual. It was an all around mech, armed with a group of ER Large Lasers and a couple of LBX 20's, toned with good speed, and coated with reinforced Ferro Fibrous armor. Ryan had been patrolling the area for the last few hours because reports indicated that there may be enemy activity. Frostbite base was to be used by Ryan's lance for ammunition salvaging. Trees were knocked down and giant footprints were stamped onto the frozen ground as the Madcat MKII advanced towards the center of the base, where a large communications center stood, surrounded by massive mech hangars, mobile field bases, and other various structures. 

The radar caught something. That new BPS system came in handy. That recently installed ECM device will give Ryan an advantage. Or will it? Multiple beeps on the radar. That meant.. multiple targets! A rocket whizzed past Ryans cockpit. Ryan twisted the torso, shifted to the highest speed, locked on to a dark object moving in the distance, and began blasting the ER Lasers like there's no tomorrow. A few hit, a few missed. The heat was building up slow due to the snow, so there wasn't any immediate danger of a shut down. But he was being hit from various sides. The radar showed two targets, so one of them, Ryan though, must have been one of the smaller, scout mechs equipped with an ECM and from the looks of it, a single Large X-Pulse Laser. There was no point in chasing a small machine around, so he went towards what looked like a Thor. He couldn't see the other two due to the extreme darkness. He neglected to install Light Amplification because he used it for a little extra speed. But it didn't matter. The target reticle showed, so basically, who needs light? 

The enemies shots were mostly hitting the Dual's left arm, which housed two of the large lasers. Before it could get blasted off, Ryan floored it to the Thor and jammed the left arm right into the cockpit. The ER's charged, and a beam of bright green energy was blown into and through the cockpit of the Thor, taking care of that. The Dual's left arm was blown off by the other mech's PCP (not the small one). The arm fell right on the Thor's right leg and damaged it, which luckily would prevent it's use again. Ryan fortunately made it behind one of the mech hangars and shut off his radar. The small mech, having a smaller point of view, instantly lost sight, but the other mech was searching the area that Ryan hid by. 

[Next time on Chapter 2: Crashdown] 


	2. Crashdown

**Battle at Frostbite Base: Chapter 2**

  


* * *

_Zzzaaap_. The Dual's rear torso was almost cut in half by the approaching enemy's ER laser. Knowing his cover was blown, Ryan began piloting towards a nearby mech hangar. A bright blue light emitted from one of the cannons on the enemy's left torso. The light shot out like a falling star at the Dual's legs. It was a charged PPC shot! The shock ruptured all of the Dual's equipment and HUD for a little bit. The bright blue light allowed the smaller mech to find out where Ryan was heading, and using it's unmatched speed, it zipped across the dark field and waited near the mech hangar as the Dual approached. The radio com crackled. 

"Alpha 0, do you read me? Alpha 0, what's your current situation? Report status immediately!" 

"This is Alpha 0. I've been ambushed at Frostbite Base. I'm limited on weaponry but I might be able to get rid of them another way. I'm going on radio silence. Out." 

"Alpha 0! Alpha 0! What do you think you're doing? Alpha 0 respond now! Damn it." 

As the radio died, the Dual neared the hangar. Seems like that last PPC shot may have caused that mech circuit problems. This was Ryan's chance to destroy the little mech. It was waiting near the open hangar doors. It fired off two direct X-Pulse hits on the center torso before the Dual went it. As it went in, a great idea came to place. Ryan twisted the torse and blasted both LBX 20's at the small mech. The force knocked it down between the hangar doors. As Ryan reached the other side, he jammed the hangar door operation device which caused the doors to close in on the small mech and trap it in place temporarily. Ryan aimed a couple of his lasers at the girders and blew off a few of them, making the structure weak. The small mech finally freed itself after blasting off a chunk of the door away. But as soon as it reached somewhere near the center, Ryan backed the Dual up away from the hanger, blasted one LBX at the mech's leg to cause it to lose balance and slow down, then group-fired all of the ER large lasers at the weakened structure, causing it to explode into a huge fireball. The huge ceiling collapsed right on top of the small mech, and it's core exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere. 

"That took care of the runt. One more to go." Ryan hastily looked around to find somewhere to salvage more ammo for the LBX cannons. Surely the explosion would hold off the PCP slinging mech until something suitable was found. Ryan managed to get the Dual to another side of the Base without the other mech following. This was the opportunity to salvage something, anything, because ammo was running low, armor was destroyed in critical areas, and any more shots to the body would disable the ER beams. 

[Next time on Chapter 3: The Ultimate Salvage] 


	3. The Ultimate Salvage

**Battle at Frostbite Base: Chapter 3**

  


* * *

The Dual's core began to malfunction. That last PPC shot may have, unfortunately, overheated some circuits. Speed was roughly reduced by half for the Dual. There! On the far side of the base. Ryan zoomed in on the tall, flat structure not so far away. An open mech hangar. Perhaps some ammunition for salvage on the inside of the hangar. Ryan seemed to have temporarily lost the enemy. Now was the chance. He took advantage of the opportunity to advance the Dual towards the hangar. 

Upon arrival, Ryan quickly hid inside and shut the hangar doors by lightly pressing the right arm against a control panel. He stopped the Dual at a loading area. He got out onto the catwalk and just left it there. While walking around, he studied two mechs that were standing there, motionless. One of them was the frightening Daishi. Unfortunately, the weapons have not been loaded on, and it was just a useless walking bucket of bolts. 

"Whoever was working here must have been attacked or pushed back by the enemy.." thought Ryan to himself. "And what the hell is that thing?!" 

Next to the Daishi stoof a giant Nova Cat. Without even thinking, Ryan decided to board it. He began to warm the engine. While waiting for the Nova Cat to start up, the sound of metal echoed outside of the hangar. It must have been the enemy! But there wasn't any way to tell since the Nova Cat was still starting up. A bright blue flash filled the outline of the hangar doors. Three seconds later, the doors were blown out of their place by a PPC. That could only mean the enemy. Luckily, the doors were blocked from smashing into the Nova Cat by the Daishi's motionless metal body. Just as the enemy was stepping inside, the Nova Cat was fully operational. Ryan's eyes grew. 

"What the hell? Seven ER Large lasers?! Who is stupid enough to put that kind of group into a mech! It will overheat faster than Hell on a hot summer day! But I guess I have no choice. But you know.. this Nova Cat is almost bigger than an Atlas! Well.. I pray to God that it has some working heat sinks.. or I'm toast! Judging from the special data on the HUD, there are.. three times the heat sinks? For the love of God!" 

(Note: Anyone ever play a CTF game with no heat? This kind of Nova Cat is very commom in those games. I know the 7 ER large should have burned the Nova Cat, but remember, this is a custom one with three times as many heat sinks as any regular Nova Cat.) 

Ryan talks too much. Machine gun fire filled the Nova Cat with bullet holes. Ryan maxed the speed of the Nova Cat and busted out of there. In fact, by combining at least four of those ER lasers, he blasted a hole right through the wall and ran through it. The enemy backed off to avoid the same fate as his partner and ran around the corner of the hangar instead. As he came around the side, Ryan was there. The Nova Cat was facing that direction. The four ER lasers had been charged by now and Ryan set the mode to Alpha Strike. 

"If this thing burns up, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" Shouted Ryan as he jammed the fire button down." 

Immediately, the area turned green with the light of the lasers. Seven beams singed right through the armor of the enemy mech, with no chance of it getting away. A large hole was placed right in the center of the enemy mech's body. It's core was disintegrated and it exploded like a nuclear bomb, causing the small barracks area next to it to collapse and shrapnel to be thrown in every which way. The Nova Cat remained unharmed. 

"Am I.. alive?" Ryan raised his head. He took a nasty hit in the head, against the cockpit console from that big bang attack. The first thing Ryan did was check the HUD and the sensor readings. There were no more targets on radar. Amazingly, the heat from all those super heat weapons was quickly being removed by the heat sinks and the coldness of that artic tundra base. What really dazed Ryan, was when he zoomed onto the dead enemy mech. Some of it's armor was totally disintegrated, whilst some was molten and smoking. 

"Holy.." Ryan was speechless. He spent a few minutes to relax, then he grinned. 

But that grin didn't last long, oh no. A beep on the radar indicated an enemy presence. It was about 900 meters away, and closing slowly, and with his new machine, Ryan didn't care. The com crackled. 

"Attention unidentified pilot. This is Commander Jaggah of the pirate fleet occupying this planet. You will be eliminated on sight for destroying my officers. Prepare to die." 

[Next time on Chapter 4: Death From Above] 


	4. Death From Above

**Battle at Frostbite Base: Chapter 4**

  


* * *

Ryan was cracking up. 

"Since when do pirates have commanders? You're either not a pirate, or the wussiest one I've ever met. Bring it on!" 

Confident that the new enemy didn't stand a chance against the ultimate Nova. Ryan stepped away from the hangar side and advanced towards the communications radar dish near the command center, or somewhere near there. Suddenly, the Nova jerked forward harshly. Something incredibly powerful must have struck the rear torso! Ryan twisted the torso around as much as possible. He wasn't surprised to see the self-proclaimed pirate hiding in the shadows of a nearby building (it was close to morning by now). The damn sneak. Ryan was too busy laughing to realize that the pirate had snuck around behind him. The pirate was riding around in a huge Daishi, and from the looks of it, it was fully armed. But before Ryan could react to the attack, the Daishi fired what seems to be an LBX 20, judging from the range (they were both quite close) and the amount of armor it shredded off from the left torso and left leg. The damage indicators looked terrible to Ryan. 

"But of course! All this was too good to be true." Ryan thought to himself. "Nova Cats are generally built with reflective armor. This is gonna get tricky." 

Ryan quickly jammed the fire button and fired one of the ER lasers right onto the center torso of the Daishi, causing it to rock back for just a moment. This rocking movement caused the pirate to miss the next shot. A scattershot wasted in the air. Ryan maxed the Nova's speeds, and having the torso twisted still, fired a couple more blasts at the Daishi to screw up it's stability for a while longer while Ryan got out of the range of ballistics. Hopefully, the bastard didn't bring any bad-ass gauss rifles or huge missile payloads. The Nova's speeds outclassed that of the Daishi's, and as soon as he was about 800 meters away, he turned the Nova around, stopped it cold, and aimed.. anywhere.. because now it was getting pretty foggy, and the nearby buildings would give the pirate more cover since he was in a slow mech and hiding between them. 

BLAM. Multiple types of weapons were nailing the Nova. Lasers were striking at torsos, while ballistic weapons were chewing up the armor on the legs. How could anyone possibly see anything in the thick fog? 

"Target spo...e..d at na.. gam.. a." 

This could be just it. 

"Cle..r the co.. damn it!" 

There was a rat nearby and if Ryan didn't take it out, he would be finished. He couldn't just go blasting his weapons at the Daishi because he would get blown away by those ballistic weapons. There just had to be a way. Ryan decided to cirle around the base and back near the mech hangars, hopefully undected so far. This was a long process since he couldn't max the speeds on the Nova for fear of being heard running around. Ryan managed to reach the hangar safely. He had an idea. He would terminate the rat the same way he did with the first scout, but with a twist. He armed the Nova's self destruct. Ryan departed the Nova and made a mad rush for his good old Dual, because if that Nova went out too fast, he'd be fried too. By the time Ryan had settled back into the Dual, he realized that the Nova hadn't blown. This was luck from Ryan as he forgot that if the hangar went out WITH the Nova, the Dual would go out with it too. 

"Phew. I thought I was a goner. What a stupid idea," Ryan said. 

The Dual was missing it's left arm, but it could probably manage with two less lasers. A new idea popped into Ryan's head. If he could destroy the Nova himself while the pirates were in there, he might take them both out. He proceeded to the center of the hangar. 

It took a while, but loud noises indicated that the Daishi was nearby. Something else was there too. Quick, metallic sounds let Ryan know that the scout was nearby too. But where? Ryan heard jump jet sounds. Then, metal sounds on the roof of the hangar. So the scout was on top, and the Daishi covered the ground. What Ryan assumed was that the scout would just stay up there in case Ryan left, and try to jet into the cockpit. Ryan was going to teach the scout a new meaning for Death From Above. An ER beam zapped across the Nova Cat's legs. But.. why were they attacking the Nova? Ryan figured that they thought he was in there, and destroying the speedy legs would cripple it. Even the scout was firing it's few machine gun arrays from the roof, right into the head area. The arrays were being fired at a 90 degree angle, which meant.. the scout was right over the Nova Cat. An idea cracked open. 

Ryan made a run for the hangar doors on the back side of the hangar. Upon seeing this, the enraged pirate changed it's target and was firing it's beams at the Dual (because the LBX were still reloading). 

"Hold your fire! The enemy is enemy isn't on that thing you idiot!" Shouted the pirate on his com, to the scout. 

"NOW!" Ryan cried as turned the Dual around and placed it on reverse. With only one of his own LBX having any ammo left, he Alpha Fired the last of his weapons and beam weapons on the ceiling area over the Nova Cat. That area in the roof tore itself apart under the weight of the scout mech, which came crashing through. No amount of jump jets would be able to stop that fall. Ryan turned around, and ran the Dual as far as possible. There wasn't much else he could do. 

"NOOOOOO!!!! AHHHHHHHH!" 

The scout came crashing on top of the Nova Cat. It knocked it down near the Daishi as it was turning around to get away. The self destruct kicked in the Nova Cat exploded like a mini-nuclear bomb, incinerating the scout on contact, and causing the Daishi's systems to screw up and ALSO self destruct, which caused the entire hangar and everything in it to be blown sky high. Debris was chucked everywhere. Luckily, the whole process took long enough for Ryan to get far. Sure, the debris even reached him and damaged the Dual by smashing into it, but it survived. Unfortunately, the base was in ruins now. 

A dropship landed on the outskirts of the forest near the base. That would be Ryan's ride. He set the Dual a course towards the ship and walked away a proud mechwarrior. 

**End.**


End file.
